Une aide imprévue!
by Miss-Gotthelf-Snape
Summary: Gaara meurt durant l'extraction du Bijuu. Ce que l'on ne sait pas, c'est qu'il fera la rencontre de l'armée volontaire, apprendra à vivre comme elle, et rapportera une aide miraculeuse pour la guerre contre Madara. Huit guerrières mortes depuis des siècles débarquent dans Naruto, et c'est bien leur folie qui va l'emporter!


Note de l'auteur : Bonjour bonjour. Je reviens avec un crossover qui, j'espère, va vous plaire. Il y aura pas mal d'action, pour ceux qui aiment les combats dans naruto, pas mal d'humour, pour ceux qui aiment rire avec Koihime.

Bon, j'ai mis rating T parce qu'on ne sait jamais, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de romance à en crever, il y aura plus de l'aventure et des liens amicaux qu'autre chose!

Voilà, bonne lecture pour ce premier chapitre!

oOoOoOoOo

Le court décès de Gaara, ou quand les ennuis se terminent bizarrement.

Qu'est-ce qu'une frontière? C'est une barrière érigée entre deux communautés, mais aussi un lien entre deux choses, c'est comme une fenêtre sur l'autre monde. Mais la plus grande frontière restera toujours celle qu'on appelle entre-deux. La frontière entre le rêve et la réalité, lorsqu'on sort tout juste d'un long sommeil, et que la réalité se mêle à nouveau à nos sens, légèrement encore embrouillés par les effluves des songes passés. C'est dans un moment de plénitude que l'on se rend compte que la réalité est toujours la plus douloureuse, même face aux cauchemars les plus intenses. C'est entre les lieux où le rêve et la vie se confondent, qu'on cède à la panique, et que l'on refuse de s'éveiller, et de regarder le monde si hideux qui nous entoure. On aimerait pouvoir rester endormis, car le rêve peut être remodelé jusqu'à la perfection, mais la réalité n'est pas une fiction, et tout se mélange pour peu à peu détruire les enfantillages des passants. C'est dans un cercle sans fin qu'on goûte pour la première fois à l'amertume acidulée de la vérité, cette image si glaciale du monde qui nous effraie. A ce moment même, le soleil aussi doré soit-il, se teint de noir et devient si sombre que le temps se refroidie, le ciel bleu mue pour une couleur grisâtre et sans vie, le jour, tristement, se change en nuit. C'est ainsi à chaque fois qu'une fenêtre s'ouvre sur le monde.

Les fenêtres, c'est comme les miroirs, les cercles pleins, les ombres, et les moitiés. Par exemple, dans tous les contes, on dit que le mal frappe à minuit, parce que c'est une fenêtre du temps, tout comme midi, c'est une moitié, de l'ombre sorte des monstres plus effrayants les uns que les autres, et de par les cercles, on ouvre une fenêtre sur la vérité. Tant de fenêtre, tant de présages, qui pourtant, semblaient autrefois positifs à la vie. Il faisait nuit noire, aucune étoile ne perçait l'épaisse couche de nuage qui séparait le ciel et la terre, pas de lune cette nuit, pas de bruit non plus. Tout était plongé dans la pénombre, dans l'obscurité diaphane de cette étrange atmosphère à la fois inquiétante et emplie de rêves tendres. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, pas même le bruissement des feuilles avec le vent, ni celui des gouttes d'eau ruisselant sur les roches et s'échouant dans les lits des rivières, et encore moins les chants funestes des animaux nocturnes qui vous hantent comme les fantômes d'un passé lointain. Non, il n'y avait rien, parce que nous allions passée à l'heure d'ouverture d'une fenêtre sur le temps. Dans quelques dizaines de minutes à peine, il serait minuit. Et dans quelques dizaines de minutes, tout être doté de magie se verrait soit anéantit parce que leur astre était solaire, et que cet éclat serait éteint, soit époustouflant de puissance, car la lune, cette douce Yuë, les protégerait de ses longs bras de lumière. Et c'est au bout de ces quelques dizaines de minutes, que dans une grotte au sommet de la montagne, le bruit causé par un corps qui s'écrase au sol rocailleux retentit. Il n'y eut pas de craquement sonore, car il n'y avait aucune fracture, et le corps, celui d'un adolescent à l'étrange chevelure rouge, trembla une dernière fois. Un jeune homme blond, vêtu d'une longue cape noire sur laquelle était brodée des nuages rouges ricana avant de s'approcher du visage du corps, et de le frapper. Subitement, les paupières du cadavre s'ouvrirent sur deux prunelles turquoises, effrayée, peinée, et une larme roula, avant que ses pupilles ne se révulsent, et que l'adolescent ne meure pour de bon.

-Alors, Kazekage ? Tu fais quoi maintenant ?

-Il me fait peur Rin-rin… dit une voix enfantine.

La blondinette se cacha derrière une rouquine étrangement vêtue. Les deux filles étaient accompagnées d'une autre avec des cheveux violets, elle semblait un peu plus jeune qu'elles, mais elle était aussi plus timide. La rouquine paraissait sauvage, alors que la blonde ressemblait à une médic-nin assez fragile.

Gaara ignorait TOTALEMENT où il pouvait bien être. Ses derniers souvenirs étaient ceux où il décédait dans d'atroces douleurs dues à l'extraction de son démon. Et là, il était au milieu d'un grand jardin fleurit, avec de nombreux pêchés tout aussi fleurit, et pleins de gens tout autour. Mais ce qu'il voyait surtout, c'était cette multitude de couleurs dangereuses provenant des armes tranchantes que tous ces gens portaient à la ceinture où dans le dos. Plusieurs femmes se battaient avec des lances monstrueusement tranchantes, et semblaient totalement habituées à cela.

-Riri, réfléchit vite ! hurla une adulte, en tirant une flèche sur la plus jeunes des trois. L'adolescente se retourna d'un geste vif et l'arrêta d'une main. Bien joué ma fille !

Gaara se demanda s'il n'était pas chez les fous, mais à vue d'œil, il était en effet véridique que ces deux-là étaient mère et fille. Le Kazekage vit alors arrivé une flèche sur lui, et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le sable n'agit pas, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur lorsque la flèche fut percutée par une autre. Il se rendit alors compte que c'était toujours la mère de cette Riri qui tirait des flèches un peu partout, mais que celle qui l'avait faite déviée, provenait de la dite Riri, qui n'avait cependant utilisée aucun arc pour l'envoyer.

Une femme, encore, arriva vers lui, elle avait une sorte de tunique verte, brune, violette, et en fait, colorée de tout coté, assez courte, et les cheveux bruns monté en une queue haute. Dans son dos, une lance faite de jade et d'acier tranchant, c'était l'une des femmes qui se battaient tout à l'heure. Elle se présenta comme étant Kan'u, l'une des grandes guerrières de ce lieu nommé Limbes.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

De toute sa vie, ce devait être la phrase la plus longue qu'il eut prononcée.

Une longue explication aurait lieu, et elle réunit les plus proche de son groupe, ainsi, Gaara, Kazekage de son vivant, se vit entourer d'un homme vétu d'un costume de fourrure, aux cheveux bleus et se disant médecin, et de huit femmes, toutes d'âges différents. Ryuubi, une femme à la chevelure rose, en bataille, et vétue de la même manière que Kan'u s'avança, une autre, vêtue d'un kimono blanc, avec des cheveux coupé court bleu et des papillons sur la tête sourit, son nom était Shiryuu, alors qu'une autre appelée Bachou était brune, vêtue d'un ensemble bleu et bruns semblable à celui de la rose s'approchait à son tour. Il y avait aussi la mère de Riri, avec ses longs cheveux bleu nuit, ses plumes et sa cape verte émeraude, nommée Kanshuu. Et les trois filles, Chouhi, avec son short et son pancho jaune et violet, Koumei, vétue d'une jolie robe violette et verte, puis Riri, avec sa robe chinoise noire et sa cape, identique à celle de sa mère.

Ainsi donc, ils étaient dans ce que l'on pouvait appeler le monde entre les mondes, ou les limbes, d'après la tarée aux papillons. Et ce monde accueillait les morts, enfin, les gens dont on avait aspiré l'âme, et donc, lui, Sabaku no Gaara, aussi. Dès qu'il donna son âge, il eut pour obligation de rester avec les jeun'z, c'est-à-dire les trois filles, afin ne pas déranger les adultes dans leurs travails.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai toujours peur de toi… réalisa Koumei.

Le concerné soupira simplement, à la fois triste, et aussi perturbé quant à sa mort. Le groupe se dissocia, les femmes avec des lances se mirent à rentrer dans une grande bâtisse, que Gaara n'avait même pas remarquée. De style asiatique, les tuile étaient rouge et formait une sorte de voute, il semblait y avoir plusieurs étages, et tout paraissait tenir sur des piliers de marbres. Seule Kanshuu se détourna au dernier moment, banda son arc avec une rapidité plus qu'incroyable, et tira sur sa fille en criant « Riri, penses-vite ! »

Sans même tourner les yeux, la dite « Riri » prit l'éventail de plume de sa camarade, Koumei, et para la flèche.

-Koumei-chan, pourquoi as-tu peur de lui ? Il n'a aucune arme ? Je te signale que tes sœurs t'attaquent un coup sur deux avec des épées et des lances sans prévenir, et que ma mère nous tire dessus tous les quarts d'heure. Rappella Riri, et Gaara découvrit que cette fille qui semblait si froide avait une voix très douce.

Ryuubi sourit, et pensa tout haut que la couleur de cheveux du garçon était très jolie et semblable à des fraises bien mures, mais qu'en revanche, le symbole qu'il avait sur le front était incompréhensible. Chouhi acquiesça, et réclama ensuite à tester le nouvel arrivant au combat. Gaara se vit donc contraint de se mettre en position, au beau milieu du jardin, sous le regard inquisiteur du medecin, qui se tenait prêt à intervenir, au cas où Chouhi le blesserait dangereusement.

Mais dans quoi est-ce que je me suis fourré ? C'est un genjutsu, obligatoirement !

La fille rousse à l'immense lance pointa son arme vers lui, et s'élança avec une vitesse prodigieuse vers lui, elle était presque aussi rapide que Lee, et son arme s'abattit avec puissance à l'emplacement où il se trouvait. Gaara avait tout juste eu le temps de reculer. La jeune fille recommença avec un coup puissant, mais brusquement, du sable rentra en contact avec le tranchant de sa lame, du sable en forme de main, qui la repoussa. Le sourire qu'elle afficha ensuite n'avait franchement rien de rassurant.

-Ohhh alors tu es un maitre de chakra ! J'ai toujours voulu voir si les maitres de Chakra pouvaient résister à Shinkokurogaki !

Le feu kazekage de Suna mit une seconde entière à comprendre que ce nom pire encore que l'akatsuki n'était autre que celui de l'arme de la jeune fille en face de lui.

De leurs côtés, les adultes discutaillaient de tout et de rien, en fait, surtout de rien. Elles se trouvaient dans une grande salle circulaire, dont les murs de jade renvoyaient la lumière dorée du lustre central, uniquement composé de torches. Devant chacune d'entre elles, il y avait une petite coupelle de saké, avec la bouteille qui allait avec.

- Ce type, ce Gaara là, ce n'est pas le gars dont Toukaku parlait ? demanda Bachou.

-Celui qui devait mourir pour un temps et qu'on devait entrainer avant sa résurrection ? Ouais surement… Répliqua Shiryuu, mais il me semble un peu hagard, et où sont ses armes ?

-Je n'ai en effet pas vu d'arme sur lui. Constata Kan'u.

-Non il est vrai qu'il n'en a pas, mais de ce que j'ai ressenti chez lui, c'est un maitre de Chakra, comme nous. Expliqua Kanshuu.

Les adultes en conclurent qu'elles devaient donc préparer le jeune garçon à ce qui l'attendait une fois ramené à la vie, et pour cela, il fallait qu'il se batte contre chacune d'entre elles. Il allait subir un assaut complet d'attaque, et ce, durant son séjour ici, avec plusieurs équipes. Kan'u organisa donc le tout, elles allaient se costumer, de telle sorte qu'il ne puisse pas les reconnaitre, et ensuite, elle et Shiryuu se lancerai contre lui, tandis que Kanshuu le mitraillerait de flèche. Et s'il parvenait à se défaire de cela, elles enverraient Bachou, puis Ryuubi, qui allait être mise au courant en même temps que Riri et Shinzo, le médecin devenant possible empoisonneur, par une flèche messagère.

Gaara se reposait contre un arbre, seul. Les autres l'avaient délaissé, avec un regard froid lancé par Riri après qu'il l'ait appelé ainsi, comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il ne fallait pas appeler une personne par son « mana » s'il ne la connaissait pas. Il n'avait entendu que Riri, il ne savait donc pas son nom. Pour le moment, tout ce dont il avait besoin, après la cruelle défaite qu'il venait de prendre, c'était du calme. Sa blessure à l'arcade, là où Chouhi l'avait touché ne s'était toujours pas refermée, et il avait aussi très mal aux cotes, après qu'elle l'ait éjectée d'un coup de pied contre l'un des piliers de la maison.

Un son sur sa droite attira son attention, et une piqure sur la joue lui fit froncer les sourcils, il toucha son visage, et regarda ensuite ses doigts, couverts de sang, alors que sur le tronc de l'arbre contre lequel il était appuyé, se trouvait une flèche. Que se passait-il encore ? Une ombre passa devant lui à une vitesse fulgurante, et il ne dut sa survie qu'a son armure de sable assez rapide pour le protéger d'une épée plus que tranchante. L'ombre était entièrement vêtue de noir, et il ne pouvait même pas discerner des yeux. Un autre coup, au niveau de son épaule, l'armure fut présente, mais le coup qui n'en était pas vraiment un resta fermement campé sur ses positions, et s'enfonça d'avantage dans la protection sableuse de l'ancien kazekage.

Gaara se rappela soudain qu'il possédait une pochette dans laquelle se trouvait des kunais, et le plus rapidement possible, il en sortit un qu'il utilisa pour contrer la lame de cette ombre. L'ombre disparu alors aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Une autre flèche traça dans sa direction, il l'esquiva, mais il n'avait pas vu que dans l'ombre de la première une autre se tenait. Il prit la seconde flèche dans la jambe, et se cambra de douleur, tombant à genoux. Ses yeux turquoise furetèrent de partout, fixant chaque arbre de cet étrange jardin asiatique, espérant trouver son assaillant, mais un doute subsistait.

Est-ce ces gens qui m'attaquent parce qu'ils ont découvert qui j'étais ?

Un soupçon de tristesse s'empara de lui alors qu'il brisait la pointe de l'objet et retirait celui-ci de sa jambe. Une autre ombre, mais bien différentes des autres se jeta sur lui et l'attaqua à coup de dague. Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre lorsqu'il vit l'arme viser sa nuque. Il allait être décapité.

SHLANK

Fut le bruit de deux lames qui s'entrechoquent. Il put enfin se rendre compte que la dernière attaque avait été orchestrée par un homme d'une stature assez imposante, et sale, et que celle-ci avait été parée par deux Sai, c'était celle qui possédait le mana Riri et dont il ignorait le nom.

Pendant que Kanshuu visait une fois de plus le kazekage, elle se rendit compte de l'éclat étrange qui provenait du portail, une lame, autre que les leurs, tentait d'entrer, et prévint sa propre fille de ce qui allait arriver. Ainsi donc, les brigands qui étaient parvenus à entrer dans leur demeure furent surpris de voir un garçon déjà assaillit, mais en profitèrent pour l'attaquer eux aussi.

Grave erreur ! Kirihiko, ainsi était le nom de la fille de l'archère, s'était interposée avec ses armes injectées de chakra. Gaara se rendit compte que leur lieu était envahis par une foule d'hommes armés tous plus grossiers les uns que les autres. Puis, il vit que contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, les femmes ne l'attaquaient pas vraiment, non, sinon elles auraient visés les points vitaux. Elles semblaient vouloir le tester avant que ces gens là n'arrivent.

-Massacrons l'armée volontaire !

Le Sabaku vit alors, sortir de la porte du palais, à dos de sanglier, celle qui l'avait combattu précédemment, Chouhi, brandissant sa lance et se jetant sur les assaillants. Une ombre sauta d'un balcon, et il reconnut la femme aux papillons, portant une cape de velours noir, sa lance en main, se jeter elle aussi dans la bataille. Une rafale de flèche le fit déglutir, alors qu'il voyait un à un les hommes perdre leurs membres sous l'assaut de ces femmes. Celui qui avait voulu le tuer sur le coup semblait blêmir peu à peu, et il reculait sous la force de la jeune fille.

Le regard bleu de Kirihiko était celui que l'on disait être le dernier avant de mourir, et ce fut le cas pour son agresseur. Les premiers coups qu'elle donna furent avec ses Sai, mais ensuite, elle frappa dans le plexus solaire avec son pied, puis avec le pommeau de son arme le visage de l'assaillant de Gaara. L'homme recula de trois pas, le nez en sang, et se jeta de nouveau sur la jeune fille avec sa dague. Triste fin pour lui, qui fut découpé en deux, à la base de l'abdomen, par les Sai en croisés. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Gaara sentit son cœur rater un battement une fois de plus.

Elle lui souriait, avec des éclaboussures de sang sur le visage, et ses yeux bleus étaient à présent très doux. Dans sa tête, l'ancien jinchuriki de Shukaku se dit que jamais il n'ennuierait cette fille.

Au loin, Kan'u faisait tournoyer sa lance dans les airs et semblait danser, de même que Ryuubi, qui jouait avec son épée entre les mercenaires. C'était ce que l'ont pouvait appeler un véritable massacre. Gaara fut une fois de plus stupéfait de voir que même Koumei, armée de son éventail de plume, attaquait férocement, et le pire, était que chaque homme touché se mettait à cracher ses organes. C'était presque aussi immonde que lors du massacre orchestré par l'Akatsuki. Ces femmes étaient d'une puissance extraordinaire.

-Ben alors, c'est déjà fini ? Moi qui voulais m'amuser encore un peu ! cria Bachou.

Le feu kazekage cligna des yeux, il était abasourdit, toute cette armée venait d'être décimée, alors qu'à vu de nez, ils avaient tous un niveau jounin. Kirihiko lui tendit la main, après avoir rangé ses Sai, et conserva son sourire.

-Désolé pour tout à l'heure, nous devions découvrir ton style de combat, et on a oublié de te prévenir. Par contre, maintenant, le but du jeu va être de t'amener au même niveau que nous !

Les deux jours pendant lesquels Gaara fut considéré comme mort dans son monde furent les plus épuisants de toute sa vie. Il ne manga ni ne bu, il ne fit que se battre, apprenant des techniques de parades incroyable, des attaques monstrueusement rapide, et tout un tas de manière pour répliquer quand on à aucune arme sur soi. Il savait désormais combattre et mettre KO un adversaire avec une simple coupelle de saké, et se servir d'une cuillère en bois comme d'un bouclier. Tout était véritablement surprenant, cependant, il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il devait être entrainé, n'était-il pas mort après tout ?

Ce fut le soir du second jour qu'il comprit. Lorsqu'enfin, il eut droit à une pause dans cet entrainement de fou. On l'emmena dans la grande salle de réunion, qui, une fois que tout le monde fut présent, lui parut vraiment petite. Il avait prit place face à Kan'u, elle-même entourée des plus âgées, tandis que les plus jeunes étaient à ses cotés.

-Sabaku no Gaara, il est désormais temps pour toi de partir. La surprise se lu sur le visage d'habitude amorphe du feu kazekage.

-Mais… N'étais-je pas mort ?

-Non ! Bahcou sembla réfléchir un temps avec de reprendre. Enfin, si, mais tes amis sont en train de te ramener. Notre but était de te préparer à la suite des événements qui vont survenir. A présent, notre mission est accompli, tu peux t'en retourner d'où tu viens.

Là, il était sur, c'était une blague.

-C'est impossible de ressusciter les morts ! Je ne pourrais jamais rentrer ! Il s'énervait, parce que depuis le début, encore, ces femmes semblaient tout savoir et ne le prévenait pas sur ce qui le concernait.

Kirihiko posa sa petite main sur son épaule, et il su qu'aucune d'entre elles ne mentaient. C'était étrange de savoir qu'un regard de cette fille lui assurait toujours la vérité. La fille de l'archère du divin lui offrit un sourire qu'il qualifia de merveilleux et peiné, avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

-Gaara, tu dois rentrer, si tu ne rentres pas maintenant, tu seras condamné à rester ici, et tes amis ont besoin de toi.

-Mais et vous ? Kirihiko pourquoi moi je peux rentrer et vous non ? Il s'affolait, et si cela ne marchait pas ? Ou alors qu'il était piégé. L'hypothèse que cela ne soit finalement qu'un rêve lui revint, un genjustu pouvait-il créer autant de personne et vous donner l'impression de vous épuiser ?

Chouhi lui offrit un sourire similaire à celui de son amie.

-Nous sommes mortes depuis des siècles, Gaara, on ne peut plus revenir nous. Le ninja sut qu'elle ne mentait pas une fois encore. Mais il craignait que cette armée volontaire, cette sorte de guilde qui lui avait apprit plus en deux jours que ses instructeurs en douze ans, ne disparaisse de sa mémoire à son retour.

Kanshuu se pencha vers lui et déposa avec la douceur d'une mère un baiser sur son front, et lui rappela que quoi qu'il arrive, il pourrait toujours compter sur elles. Comment, Gaara l'ignorait, mais comme il se sentait partir, comme si le sommeil le prenait, il ne dit rien, et hocha la tête.

Le dernier souvenir qu'il eut de cette période fut que la jeune Kirihiko se penchait sur lui, et déposait un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

Il s'éveilla. Ce fut la clameur parmi les habitants qui avaient assisté à la technique de la vieille Obaa-chan. Le kazekage eut le loisir de découvrir toute l'inquiétude qui se lisait dans les yeux de son peuple, de ses amis, des gens qui l'aimaient plus que tout. Gaara ne sut jamais si ce qu'il avait vécu était un rêve, un genjutsu ou autre. Il n'en parla pas, mais mena ses propres recherches afin de trouver des preuves de l'existence de ces femmes. Il trouva des informations plus qu'étrange sur la première attaque de Shukaku, ayant eut lieu à l'emplacement précis de son extraction.

À cet endroit, il y a un peu plus de trois cents ans, se trouvait un petit village, qui, disait-on, abritait la grande armée volontaire de l'empereur du pays du vent, Toukaku. Cette armée n'avait été composée que de femmes, et elles étaient peu nombreuses, mais d'une puissance remarquable. Elles avaient été la première rempart contre le démon, et étaient toutes mortes dans une explosion monstrueuse qui avait affaiblit le monstre pour les siècles à venir. Le plus frappant, était les noms donnés à ces guerrières, archère du divin, déesse de l'épée, Reines des lances, créatrice du chakra médical, maitre du poison, et ainsi de suite. Des titres qui, apparemment, avaient été apposé sur le monument aux morts qui leur avait été dédié.

Ce ne fut que quelques mois après sa résurrection que le Kazekage retourna sur les lieux de son décès. L'explosion causé par la colère de Naruto avait ravagé la plupart des environs, mais là, au centre même de la grotte qui n'en était plus une, une grande stèle de marbre brillait de mille feux, et sur celle-ci, dans un vieil écrit gravé, se trouvaient les noms des guerrières de l'armée volontaire.

Aisha Kan'u

Rinrin Chouhi

Shuri Koumei

Shion Kanshuu

Tôka Ryuubi

Sui Bachou

Misa Shiryuu

Riri Kirihiko

Mère, sœurs, amies, elles se sont battues pour notre pays.

Jamais nous n'oublieront avec quel courage

Elles ont affrontés le démon et péri pour notre sécurité.

Gloire à l'armée volontaire du pays du vent !

-vous êtes prêtes ? Car c'est maintenant ou jamais ! hurla Kanshuu au centre de la ronde.

Toutes hurlèrent leurs accords, et le chakra des guerrières disparut peu à peu de leur corps, eux même s'évaporant dans une gerbe d'étincelles multicolore. Une immense flamme colorée prit place de leur ronde, alors que Shukaku s'approchait encore de leur demeure. La flamme de l'armée volontaire s'éleva dans les cieux et percuta le démon de plein fouet. L'explosion fut similaire à l'éruption d'un volcan en pleine tempête. Tout fut ravagé, seul resta un terrain exempté de toute vie, et Shukaku, mortellement blessé, et étendu sur plusieurs dizaine de mètre plus loin.

-Adieu, et merci mes amies… Adieu Riri…

Prononça Gaara, en déposant l'une des rares fleurs qui résistait dans le désert sur la stèle funéraire. Une simple larme coula, pour ses femmes qui s'étaient battus jusqu'au bout pour permettre à un peuple de survivre au monstre. Pour ces femmes qui, dans un rêve, lui avait offert hospitalité et entrainement comme une grande famille. Lorsqu'il s'en retourna à son village, le kazekage sentit que le vent venait de prendre une direction différente. Ils allaient vaincre l'akatsuki, il ignorait comment, mais cela devenait une certitude.

Il ne vit jamais cette petite main pâle sortir de terre et attraper cette merveilleuse fleur, ni ces deux Sai sortirent à la suite, en même temps que leur propriétaire. Non, il était trop loin, lorsque les guerrières de l'armée volontaire purent enfin ressuscité grâce à lui, grâce à cette minuscule larme qui n'avait jamais été versée auparavant.

Kirihiko se saisit de la fleur et la plaça dans sa chevelure, avant de ranger ses Sais sous le regard amusé de sa mère, elle-même ayant accroché son arc. Kan'u épousseta sa robe, de même que Koumei tritura son éventail pour en faire sortir la poussière. Les huit étaient de nouveau ici, et la bataille contre Madara ne se ferait pas sans elles !

oOoOoOoOo

Voilà, j'espère qu'ils vous à plu, maintenant, une question pour mes très peu nombreux lecteurs ( j'ai envie de dire inexistants des fois x3) Préféreriez vous que les huit débarquent directement à Suna, ou plutôt voyage pas mal avant de reconnaitre les lieux, et tombent (par le plus grand des hasards auteurien) sur Naruto?

Je ne veux surtout pas vous influencer mais, imaginez la rencontre Chouhi VS Naruto, marrant non?

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu, à la prochaine!


End file.
